Justice et vérité, quête d'une enfant du destin
by Mily the Weasel
Summary: Des souvenirs, des morceaux d'existence. Des choix et des imprévus, qui font de nous ce que nous sommes. Un seul évènement qui change, et notre avenir se transforme. Et si malgré tout l'histoire était déjà écrite ? Si tout arrivait avec un but précis ? Voici les aventures d'Emily Carter, une jeune fille en quête de vérité dans un monde en quête de liberté.
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous ! Voilà, ça y est, je me suis lancée et j'ai décidé de publier, enfin. Après avoir longtemps écrit juste pour moi et noirci des tas de petits carnets, voilà ma première fanfiction en ligne. J'ai préféré ne pas la classer dans une catégorie précise étant donné qu'elle mélange un peu de tous les genres, de la comédie, du drama, de la romance et de l'aventure, tout ça dans les proportions.

Je préfère prévenir, ce n'est pas une histoire linéaire, où l'on suit les personnages jour après jour, mais plutôt une suite de morceaux de vie. De toute façon, il faut être réaliste, il ne se passe pas d'évènement qui vaille la peine d'être raconté tous les jours.

J'essayerai de publier de façon régulière, peut-être plus rapprochée au début le temps de lancer l'histoire, puis une fois par semaine (je ne sais pas encore quel jour, sûrement le week-end vu l'emploi du temps qui m'attend à la rentrée).

 _Disclaimer_ : le monde magique d'Harry Potter, ses personnages, lieux et la trame de l'histoire appartiennent bien évidemment à JK Rowling. Je la remercie donc de nous laisser jouer avec ses personnages à notre manière. Le personnage d'Emily Carter, par contre, est ma pure création.

 _Avertissement_ : j'ai classé cette histoire T, mais il est possible que je modifie le rating par la suite si certains de mes chapitres sont un peu trop violents. Je le préciserai à ce moment-là.

Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, même si le prologue est assez court. Les chapitres seront plus longs, je vous rassure.

 **\- Prologue -**

C'était une scène bien peu commune à laquelle on pouvait assister ce matin de juillet, dans le petit cimetière sorcier de Loutry Ste Chaspoule. Une jeune femme, vêtue d'une longue robe blanche au dos découpé de dentelle, une robe de mariée. Un peu en retrait derrière elle, un jeune homme, habillé d'un smoking élégant, gris clair. Sans doute le marié.

La jeune mariée était accroupie devant une grande plaque de marbre. Au pied, entre les fleurs et les couronnes, elle venait de déposer un bouquet de dahlias rouges. Elle saisit la main de son amant, tendrement posée sur son épaule, et en tendant l'oreille, on put l'entendre murmurer « … dans mon cœur à jamais. ». Ses mots s'envolèrent, portés par le vent et accompagnés par le doux chant d'un oiseau.

Perdue entre une joie extrême et une tristesse profonde, la jeune Emily Carter voguait au fil de ses pensées. Certes, le chemin n'avait pas été aisé, mais en regardant l'homme à ses côtés, elle se rappela que la destination était magnifique. Le soleil commençait à décliner, colorant le ciel de lueurs rouges, et la jeune mariée s'enfonça dans ses souvenirs, ces moments de vie qui faisaient d'elle la femme qu'elle deviendrait.


	2. Jours funestes et changement de vie

**\- Chapitre 1 : Jours funestes et changement de vie -**

.

.

 _23 juin 1984. Cimetière sorcier de Loutry Ste Chaspoule._

 _._

Quelques personnes réunies autour d'une plaque de marbre pour honorer la mémoire de leurs amis récemment partis. Des couronnes de fleurs blanches et rouges ornaient la stèle, sur laquelle étaient gravés deux noms :

Julia Josephine Carter, née Brennan, 1960 - 1984

Matthew Owen Carter, 1958 - 1984

.

Parmi ce groupe assez hétéroclite, une petite tête brune pleurait, dans les bras de sa marraine. Elle était ce qui lui restait de plus proche d'une famille. La femme essuya une larme qui coulait de la joue de sa filleule pendant que son mari s'approchait de la stèle pour prendre enfin la parole.

\- Merci à tous d'être venus rendre un dernier hommage à Julia et Matthew. Nous ne nous connaissons pas, mais aujourd'hui nous sommes tous unis dans la douleur de ceux qui restent lorsque des amis partent trop vite. Amis, collègues, famille, ils étaient pour chacun d'entre nous un exemple même d'amour et de tendresse, de courage et de justice. Depuis qu'ils sont entrés dans ma vie, pas une seule fois ils ne me sont apparus autrement qu'unis, attentionnés, tendant la main à celui qui aura besoin de la saisir. Face à tant de bonheur et de ténacité, qui aurait pu imaginer que c'est à cause d'un stupide accident de travail que leur présent deviendrait notre passé ? Qui aurait pu songer une minute que ces jeunes gens soient fauchés cruellement par un simple incendie lors de l'une de leurs missions ? Personne… En leur mémoire, nous devons rester dignes et forts, soudés, pour que jamais ne disparaissent leur courage et leur amour.

L'homme roux rejoignit sa femme et chacune des personnes présentes s'avança pour déposer une fleur pour leurs amis, leur dire un dernier au revoir. A la fin, la femme posa la petite brune au sol et l'accompagna pour qu'à son tour, elle dépose sa fleur, son dahlia rouge. Mais à bientôt quatre ans, la demoiselle ne comprenait pas bien ce qui se déroulait. Tout ce qu'on lui avait expliqué, c'est que son papa et sa maman étaient partis, qu'ils veilleraient sur elle depuis le ciel, mais qu'un jour elle les retrouverait. Maintenant, sa marraine Molly allait prendre soin d'elle.

.

Un homme s'approcha du couple, assez jeune mais semblant déjà marqué par la vie. Il se présenta comme un ami de Julia et Matthew :

\- Que va-t-il arriver à Emily maintenant ?

\- Julia m'a désigné comme marraine à sa naissance, lui répondit Molly en caressant les cheveux de la petite fille dans ses bras, et m'a fait promettre de veiller sur sa fille si jamais il leur arrivait malheur. C'est ce que nous allons faire, recueillir Emily et l'élever avec amour, comme notre propre fille.

L'homme sembla rassuré. Il les remercia puis il embrassa la petite fille sur le front et disparut.

.

Après quelques embrassades et quelques échanges polis, tout le monde repartit de son côté, retourna à sa vie. Molly et Arthur prirent la petite Emily par la main et tous les trois, ils rejoignirent les autres enfants Weasley, qui étaient restés en retrait, Molly jugeant le moment inadapté pour la présence des plus jeunes. Tous ensemble, ils rentrèrent au Terrier, où Emily avait maintenant emménagé, auprès de sa nouvelle famille.

De retour à la maison, Arthur envoya les enfants dans le salon, sous la surveillance des plus âgés. L'arrivée d'Emily avait été si soudaine que l'aménagement n'était pas tout à fait prêt. En effet, avec déjà sept enfants, la place venait à manquer pour installer une chambre pour la filleule recueillie. Provisoirement, un matelas avait été installé au pied du lit parental, mais cela ne pouvait pas durer. Lorsqu'Emily venait parfois dormir au Terrier, si ses parents partaient en déplacement par exemple, la petite fille dormait sur un matelas posé au sol dans la chambre de Ginny. Les deux fillettes s'entendaient très bien. Aussi, il avait été décidé d'installer la demoiselle dans la chambre de la dernière des Weasley, mais cela demandait un peu d'organisation et de bricolage. Voilà donc à quoi allait s'atteler Arthur Weasley, pendant que sa femme s'occuperait de nourrir ses petites bouches.

.

Du côté des enfants, la cohabitation n'allait pas poser problème. Sept ou huit, cela ne faisait que plus de compagnons de jeux et plus de chamailleries à envisager. Et puis, ils avaient grandi avec Emily, ils se connaissaient depuis toujours, un peu comme des cousins que l'on voit souvent. Mais là, l'ambiance n'était pas à la rigolade. Il avait été difficile d'expliquer aux plus jeunes ce qui arrivait, mais les plus âgés avaient tenté d'aider du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Comment aborder ces choses-là avec des enfants d ans ? La petite brune n'arrivait pas à faire cesser les larmes qui dévalaient ses joues, mais elle pleurait en silence, discrètement. Deux petites têtes rousses, radicalement identiques, s'approchèrent d'elle. L'un d'eux la prit dans ses bras pour l'asseoir entre eux sur le canapé. Il posa son bras autour d'elle et déposa sa tête contre son flanc. Ils tentaient de la calmer, la rassurer, mais ne savaient pas tellement quoi dire. L'aîné s'approcha à son tour et s'accroupit devant Emily. « Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es avec nous maintenant, tu n'es pas toute seule. Nous allons former une vraie famille, tu verras. On t'aime tous, tu sais. » Il passait sa main dans ses cheveux à mesure qu'il lui parlait, doucement. Il essuya les joues de la fillette et la prit dans ses bras.

Epuisée par cette journée, Emily tomba de sommeil juste après le petit repas préparé par Molly. Arthur la déposa dans son lit improvisé et elle sombra dans un monde de rêves.

* * *

 _13 juillet 1984. Le Terrier._

 _._

Un jour particulier s'annonçait au Terrier. On fêtait aujourd'hui les quatre ans d'Emily. Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que la petite fille était installée chez sa marraine et sa très grande famille. La chambre de Ginny avait été réaménagée pour y faire tenir les affaires de deux petites filles. Petit à petit, la maisonnée reprenait son train de vie, retrouvant son calme légendaire et ses après-midi paisibles. Arthur Weasley était retourné travailler au ministère de la Magie. La vie avait repris son cours et la famille s'acclimatait à cette nouvelle vie tous ensemble.

.

Et aujourd'hui, Molly avait bien l'intention de faire passer à sa charmante filleule un anniversaire magique. Elle profitait des derniers moments de tranquillité avant le débarquement du petit-déjeuner. Toujours le premier levé, Percy ne tarda pas à la rejoindre et lui proposa son aide pour la cuisine. Connaissant trop bien les talents domestiques de son fils, Molly lui demanda gentiment de s'asseoir et de rester le plus loin possible de ses préparations. Une fois les pancakes cuits, la table dressée, la mère monta réveiller sa progéniture. En arrivant à la chambre des deux filles, elle entra discrètement, écarta le rideau bleu nuit pour laisser les premiers rayons du soleil éclairer la chambre tapissée d'un bleu très clair. Les deux petites têtes qui dépassaient de leurs couvertures entrouvrirent les yeux. Molly s'assit au bout du lit de sa fille cadette et regarda les deux plus jeunes se réveiller doucement, les yeux encore pleins de sommeil. Une fois qu'elles se furent redressées, Molly leur sourit tendrement et se tourna vers sa filleule. « Bon anniversaire ma chérie. Arthur aussi te souhaite de passer une bonne journée, mais il est déjà parti au travail. » Elle embrassa Emily, puis Ginny. Toutes les trois, elles descendirent dans la cuisine. Les garçons s'étaient déjà installés à table, prêts à attaquer le repas. Lorsqu'Emily s'assit à son tour, ils lui lancèrent un « Bon anniversaire ! » collégial. Emily leur répondit un petit merci un peu endormi. Molly lui servit un pancake et tout le monde commença joyeusement le petit-déjeuner.

.

Une fois lavés et habillés, tout le monde se retrouva dans le jardin. Molly était installée à la table, sur laquelle était posé un petit paquet. Elle le tendit à sa filleule. Emily lui sourit et ouvrit le cadeau. A l'intérieur, elle trouva une petite robe rouge éclatante et un grand griffon en peluche. Ravie, la petite fille embrassa la joue de sa marraine. Il faisait un temps magnifique, les deux aînés Bill et Charlie vinrent demander à leur mère la permission d'aller voler dans le petit pré voisin. Molly accepta, et sous les remarques excitées des plus jeunes, tout le monde décida de se rendre au pré. Il s'agissait d'une grande pâture, entourée d'arbres hauts et ainsi protégée de la vue des Moldus habitant le village voisin. Ce pré servait aux enfants Weasley de terrain de jeu, et de vol pour les plus âgés. A peine arrivés, Bill et Charlie enfourchèrent leur balai. Bien que deux ans plus jeune, Charlie était plus habile en vol que son frère aîné. Il tournoyait entre les arbres avec une aisance impressionnante. Les petits, assis dans l'herbe, regardaient leurs grands frères en espérant pouvoir les rejoindre bientôt. A ce moment, les deux balais revinrent au sol. Les jumeaux coururent vers leurs frères en les suppliant de les laisser voler.

Ayant une idée, Bill se dirigea vers sa mère, lui murmura quelques mots, puis revint vers Charlie. Il lança un regard vers son frère, puis vers ses jeunes frères et sœurs. Charlie et lui prirent leurs balais et se dirigèrent vers les deux filles. « Allez les filles, en route ! ». Elles n'en revenaient pas. Bill prit Ginny avec lui pendant que Charlie installait Emily à l'avant de son balai. « Une petite faveur pour ton anniversaire » lui murmura-t-il. Puis il donna un coup de talon sur le sol et ils décollèrent. Emily laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise. Elle s'agrippa au manche du balai et se colla contre Charlie. Il commença par des tours du pré, gagnant peu à peu de l'altitude, en veillant quand même à rester cachés par les arbres. Puis il se mit à slalomer entre les arbres. Emily était aux anges. Elle se sentait incroyablement bien dans les airs. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, les deux balais rejoignirent le sol.

\- Alors, ça t'a plu ? demanda Charlie à sa nouvelle petite sœur.

\- C'était génial, merci Charlie, lui répondit la demoiselle.

Ginny avait l'air tout aussi heureuse, des étoiles dans les yeux. Très rapidement, les jumeaux et le petit Ron se mirent à harceler leurs grands frères pour avoir eux aussi leur tout en balai. Les aînés cédèrent évidemment, et tout le monde eut le droit à son essai de vol, excepté Percy que tout cela n'intéressait pas vraiment.

.

Pendant que les enfants s'amusaient, Molly décida de faire un saut au Terrier pour préparer le pique-nique. Elle rassembla les aliments dont les enfants raffolaient dans un grand panier en osier. En revenant au pré avec son panier rempli de bonnes choses, elle appela les enfants pour manger. A la fin du repas, qui fut entrecoupé de chamailleries futiles pour le dernier œuf dur ou la dernière portion de salade de fruits, les enfants retournèrent à leurs jeux divers. En fin d'après-midi, toute la petite famille rentra à la maison. Arthur Weasley rentra peu de temps après. Les enfants étaient montés dans leurs chambres respectives. Soudain, on entendit Percy hurler après les deux petits jumeaux diaboliques. Rien d'anormal en fait, les deux rouquins adorant ennuyer leurs frères et sœurs. Percy était leur « victime » préférée car il était très réactif mais ne répliquait jamais. Bill et Charlie étaient trop âgés pour être inquiétés et la petite Ginny et Emily avaient une fâcheuse tendance à la vengeance mesquine, malgré leur jeune âge. Restait Ron, qui était également souvent la cible des farces de Fred et George.

Il ne fut pas évident de faire descendre tout ce petit monde au moment du dîner. Les parents durent s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois et menacer la progéniture de privation de repas. A ce moment, ils descendirent tous en courant. Le repas fut bruyant, puis vint le dessert. Les yeux de la petite Emily s'écarquillèrent en voyant Arthur poser le gâteau d'anniversaire au centre de la table, accompagné par un chœur de rouquins réinterprétant de façon très … personnelle le traditionnel « Joyeux anniversaire ». Molly avait préparé le gâteau préféré d'Emily, une génoise nature en deux moitiés avec une mousse de fraise entre les deux parties. La recette que réalisait Julia Carter chaque fois qu'il y avait quelque chose à fêter. « Le gâteau de fête de maman » comme l'appelait la petite fille. Après une délicieuse fin de journée, Arthur envoya toute sa petite famille se coucher. Emily s'installa sous sa couverture et allongea à côté d'elle son griffon en peluche. Elle regarda la photo de ses parents posée sur la table de nuit. Elle aurait aimé qu'ils soient là pour partager cette belle journée. Très vite, Emily sombra vers le pays des rêves. Elle s'y verrait certainement voler comme un oiseau, effleurer les arbres du bout des doigts.

* * *

 _Voilà, le premier chapitre est posté. Il n'est pas passionnant, mais il faut bien introduire le contexte et les personnages. Certains détails peuvent avoir leur importance pour comprendre les personnages plus tard. Comme c'est ma première fiction, j'aimerais beaucoup avoir des retours de la part des gens qui me liront. Trop de détails ou pas assez ? Longueur du chapitre ? Tournure des phrases ? Bref, des critiques pour m'améliorer. Et évidemment, si quelque chose ne vous semble pas clair, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je me ferai un plaisir de vous éclairer (dans la mesure où ça ne spoile pas la suite bien sûr). Voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois. A la prochaine !_


	3. Grandir

**\- Chapitre 2 : Grandir ... –**

.

.

 _1 septembre 1984. Le Terrier._

.

Molly Weasley était désespérément en train de courir après toutes ses petites têtes rousses dans l'espoir que tout le monde soit prêt à l'heure de partir pour la gare de King's Cross. Elle était déjà très nerveuse à l'idée que son deuxième fils quitte la maison pour rentrer à Poudlard, mais si en plus ils étaient en retard, Molly allait frôler la crise de panique. Voyant l'état de sa mère, Bill se décida à s'occuper de ses plus jeunes frères et sœurs, Ron, Ginny et Emily. Percy, qui avait toujours été le plus sérieux, était déjà prêt et attendait dans le salon avec son père. Arthur Weasley savait pertinemment qu'il valait mieux rester en retrait de tout problème lorsque son épouse était dans un tel état. Après de nombreuses plaintes et quelques menaces de punition, toute la famille était enfin réunie pour partir. A 10h30, Arthur chargea les valises de ses deux aînés dans la Ford Anglia et ils prirent la route de la gare.

.

C'était pour Emily la première fois qu'elle se rendait voie 9¾, n'ayant personne à accompagner jusque-là. Elle était impatiente et à la fois triste que deux de ses nouveaux frères partent jusqu'à Noël. Elle s'installa à l'arrière de la petite voiture, entre Ginny et Charlie. Ce dernier avait saisi le chagrin de la petite brune. Il se mit à lui parler tout bas, pour que personne n'entende, ce qui n'allait pas être difficile au vu du brouhaha qui régnait.

\- Tu sais, on ne sera pas partis très longtemps, que quelques mois. Et puis, on écrira souvent. Et quand on reviendra à Noël, je te raconterai tout !

\- Tu me promets ? lui répondit la fillette en la regardant avec ses grands yeux verts.

Charlie ne pouvait rien lui refuser ou lui mentir lorsqu'elle le regardait avec ses yeux, et la demoiselle le savait très bien.

\- Je te le promets, lui répondit-il en lui prenant la main.

De tous les enfants Weasley, Charlie était le préféré d'Emily. Elle allait le voir au moindre problème et lui veillait à ce qu'elle soit toujours heureuse.

.

Très vite, la voiture s'arrête devant la gare et une tornade rousse en sortit. Molly prit Ron par une main et Emily par l'autre, Arthur prit Ginny dans ses bras. Bill et Charlie s'occupèrent de leur valise. Les jumeaux se chamaillaient à propos de la maison où serait envoyé leur frère.

\- Moi je suis sûr qu'il ira à Serpentard. Charlie a toujours été méchant avec nous. Je te jure maman, il nous frappe en secret, il nous maltraite, s'indigna Fred, se rendant bien compte qu'il ne convaincrait pas ses parents.

\- Mais non, il ira à Serdaigle, répliqua George. Il est trop sage, il est pas drôle.

A ce moment, Emily décida de s'ajouter au débat.

\- Vous êtes trop bêtes, leur rétorqua la petite fille. Vu comment il est courageux de vous supporter, il ira à Gryffondor. En fait, on ira tous à Gryffondor pour ça !

Tout le monde éclata de rire en voyant la moue faussement boudeuse que les jumeaux lancèrent à Emily.

.

Arrivés sur le quai 9¾, Bill rencontra son ami Thomas Bowman. Thomas était à Poufsouffle, ils s'étaient rencontrés dans le Poudlard Express la première année. Dans la foule de gens, Emily remarqua une petite fille qui avait les cheveux bleus. Elle trouva cela génial. La fille devait sûrement entrer en première année étant donné le visage inquiet de ses parents. Molly arborait la même mine depuis ce matin. Charlie cependant n'avait pas du tout l'air paniqué. Au contraire, son frère Bill lui avait tellement parlé de Poudlard qu'il avait hâte de voir tout cela par lui-même. Il se posait des tonnes de questions. Tout d'abord à propos de sa maison. Et puis sur les cours, les repas que Bill décrivait comme « le résultat si on fait travailler trois ou quatre mamans Weasley paniquée », ce qui faisait beaucoup rire Arthur mais moins sa femme.

.

Au moment de monter dans le train, Molly Weasley fit promettre à ses fils de lui écrire très vite pour la tenir au courant. Elle leur fit le sermon habituel de parent : « Ne faites pas de bêtises, travaillez bien, soyez toujours respectueux et gentils avec les autres ». Puis elle serra ses deux fils contre elle jusqu'à ce qu'un grognement de la part de Bill lui fasse lâcher prise. Charlie monta à la suite de son frère et s'installa avec lui et ses amis dans un compartiment. Il préférait rester à proximité de son grand frère pour l'instant. Le compartiment se remplit donc de Bill et Charlie, Thomas, puis s'ajoutèrent Helena Baker et David Fitzmartin, deux gryffondors de l'année de Bill.

Sur le quai de la gare, Arthur Weasley avait bien du mal à empêcher sa femme de pleurer, comme à chaque départ du Poudlard Express depuis deux ans que Bill y avait fait sa rentrée. Heureusement, pour l'instant, il y avait plus d'enfants qui restaient que d'enfants qui partaient. M. Weasley se demandait comment il ferait quand la tendance s'inverserait. Les enfants, eux, ne cessaient de parler de Poudlard, tout excités et impatients. Leur discussion était surtout basée sur toutes les histoires improbables que leur frère Bill inventait lorsqu'ils lui posaient trop de questions.

.

Le train finit par quitter la gare et la famille Weasley reprit la route du Terrier. Emily était perdue dans ses pensées. Charlie avait reçu sa lettre par hibou. Mais comment le hibou allait-il savoir où la trouver quand elle aurait onze ans ? Et si du coup elle n'allait jamais à Poudlard ? La petite fille s'était déconnectée de la conversation familiale. Elle n'entendait pas les autres lui parler. C'est finalement Ron qui finit par la secouer pour la ramener à la réalité.

\- Hé Emily, t'es avec nous ? lui demanda le petit garçon.

\- Euh, je … bégaya la petite, ne sachant quoi répondre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ma puce ? lui demanda Arthur.

\- Je me demandais, est-ce que le hibou de Poudlard va savoir que j'habite avec vous maintenant ? Parce que si il apporte la lettre à mon ancienne maison, je n'irai jamais à l'école … finit par confesser la demoiselle.

\- Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Arthur. Les hiboux de Poudlard sont très forts, ils savent toujours où trouver les élèves, même quand ils ne sont pas chez eux. Tu iras aussi, en même temps que Ron.

La fillette sembla soulagée de la réponse et se remit joyeusement à la conversation.

* * *

 _6 octobre 1985. Le Terrier._

.

On était au début de l'automne, pourtant le temps était encore très beau et les enfants Weasley qui n'étaient pas à Poudlard jouaient dehors. Percy était installé avec un livre sur une chaise de jardin. Ses petites sœurs l'avaient supplié de jouer avec elles, mais Il avait refusé et les fillettes étaient parties jouer avec Ron. Mais alors qu'Emily avait saisi un morceau de parchemin pour dessiner, la feuille était devenue verte. Emily s'arrêta de bouger, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Ginny courut chercher sa mère. Lorsque Molly arriva, Emily la regarda paniquée.

\- Tu sais marraine, j'ai pas fait exprès. Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé, quand j'ai pris la feuille, elle est devenue verte.

\- C'est rien ma puce, c'est un accident. Ça arrive souvent aux enfants, avant qu'ils maitrisent la magie. C'est normal.

La petite fille n'avait pas l'air convaincue. Molly continua.

\- Charlie, quand il avait six ans, il était tellement content quand on lui a offert dragon en peluche que le dragon a commencé à battre des ailes et le pauvre Charlie a eu la peur de sa vie.

Emily se mit à sourire à cette idée.

\- Tu sais, souvent ces accidents arrivent quand on a une grande émotion, continua sa marraine. Il s'est passé quelque chose.

.

Molly adressa un regard aux trois enfants, cherchant à comprendre. Ce fut Ginny qui se lança.

\- Tout ça c'est la faute de Percy, réagit la plus jeune des Weasley. Il a pas voulu jouer avec nous, il préfère son fichu bouquin. Du coup, Emily et moi, on était en colère. C'est peut-être ça.

La mère regarda son fils, effectivement plongé dans un livre. Effectivement, étant donné le passé émotionnel d'Emily, cela avait pu suffire à déclencher de la magie accidentelle. Elle prit le morceau de parchemin vert et lui rendit sa couleur d'origine.

\- Tu vois, ça ne sert à rien de paniquer. Il faut juste me le dire et je répare.

.

Molly s'éloigna et les enfants reprirent leurs dessins. La mère de famille s'interrogeait à propos de cet accident. Les enfants sorciers déclenchaient parfois ce genre de réaction, ce ne serait certainement pas la dernière qu'elle devrait gérer.

* * *

 _22 décembre 1985. Le Terrier._

.

On était au beau milieu de la nuit, toute la maisonnée dormait profondément. Soudain, un hurlement à glacer le sang retentit. Molly Weasley se leva précipitamment, se dirigeant immédiatement vers la chambre d'où provenait le cri. En poussant la porte, elle vit sa filleule Emily recroquevillée sur son lit en pleurs. Elle s'assit à côté d'elle et glissa sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- Ce n'est rien ma puce. C'est juste un cauchemar, c'est fini, je suis là.

La fillette continuait de pleurer de façon incontrôlable. Elle semblait de pas entendre Molly, comme si elle était toujours plongée dans son cauchemar. Arthur rejoignit sa femme. Puis bientôt arriva Charlie, qui dormait dans la chambre la plus proche des filles. M. Weasley s'occupait de sa benjamine, qui ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait. Charlie s'assit à côté de sa mère, de l'autre côté du lit d'Emily. Molly le remarqua à peine, concentrée pour calmer la petite brune.

.

Elle finit par ouvrir grand les yeux, essoufflée, paniquée.

\- Marraine, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je suis rentrée ? J'ai peur …

Les paroles de la petite fille étaient saccadées. Molly la prit sur ses genoux et la rassura une fois encore. Elle essaya de la faire parler de son cauchemar, pour savoir ce qu'elle avait vu.

\- C'était bizarre, il y avait papa et maman, et puis des drôles de gens que je ne voyais pas très bien. Et puis tout d'un coup, tout est devenu sombre, papa et maman s'éloignaient de moi et les autres personnes ont commencé à rigoler très fort. Moi je criais pour qu'ils reviennent mais ils m'entendaient pas. Et puis j'ai plus rien vu du tout sauf que j'entendais toujours les gens rire. Alors je criais encore plus fort, mais personne n'est venu. Ça m'a fait très peur.

La petite fille tremblait encore de peur en racontant son rêve, dont elle se souvenait étonnamment très bien. Cela prit du temps pour qu'elle se calme complètement. Molly finit par renvoyer Charlie se coucher, après qu'il ait un peu protesté que « je dors dans la chambre d'à côté ! Tu l'as entendu crier, j'ai le droit de savoir ! ». Ginny aussi avait fini par prendre peur. Molly prit Emily dans ses bras pour l'emmener dormir avec elle et Arthur prit le lit d'Emily car sa fille ne voulait plus dormir toute seule. Mais même dans les bras de sa marraine, la petite Carter ne put s'endormir cette nuit-là.

* * *

 _Et de deux chapitres ! L'enfance d'Emily. Même si ce n'est pas des plus passionnants, c'est nécessaire pour la suite, pour faire connaissance avec les personnages. Il y aura encore un ou deux chapitres comme celui-là, puis on entrera dans le vif du sujet ! En espérant que ça vous plaît toujours, à la prochaine !_


	4. Et se découvrir

**\- Chapitre 3 : … et se découvrir -**

.

.

 _12 mars 1989. Le Terrier._

.

La journée commençait si bien pour Molly Weasley. Les enfants qui n'étaient pas encore en âge d'aller à Poudlard, c'est-à-dire Fred et George, Ron, Ginny, et Emily sa filleule, jouaient dans leurs chambres. Molly tricotait sur le fauteuil du salon, en écoutant la radio qui passait les plus grands succès de Célestina Moldubec.

.

Soudain, elle entendit les enfants courir dans les escaliers, et alors qu'elle se levait pour les calmer, elle vit descendre ses jumeaux Fred et George. Ils semblaient calmes et peu enjoués, ce qui n'était absolument pas dans leurs habitudes. Ils s'installèrent à la table de la cuisine en parlant à voix basse. Molly retourna donc à son tricot sans s'inquiéter davantage. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était la raison de ce changement de comportement des deux rouquins. En effet, une terrible scène venait de se jouer à l'étage. Un revers de médaille dont les jumeaux risquaient de se souvenir.

.

Comme à leur habitude, Fred et George avaient préparé une petite farce à l'encontre de ses jeunes frères et sœurs. Le principe était assez simple, ils avaient entouré tous les crayons de couleur des deux petites filles et de Ron avec des toiles d'araignées et mis dessus une petite araignée en réglisse, et aussi deux souris en sucre qu'ils avaient bricolé pour les rendre plus réalistes. Le pauvre Ron se mit à crier, apeuré, mais les filles, après un petit mouvement de recul, comprirent d'où venait l'idée. Elles décidèrent donc de se venger, mais pas tout de suite. Il fallait laisser le temps aux jumeaux d'oublier leur farce, pour qu'ils ne se méfient plus. A ce moment, les filles rentrèrent discrètement dans leur chambre et intervertirent tous leurs vêtements avec les vêtements de leurs poupées.

Alors, ce matin-là, en s'habillant, les jumeaux découvrirent ce que leur avaient préparé les filles. Aussitôt, ils tapèrent à la porte de leurs jeunes sœurs en hurlant qu'il fallait leur rendre leurs vêtements, qu'ils étaient désolés, mais que là la blague allait trop loin. Ginny entrouvrit la porte et leur rendit chacun un t-shirt fin et un bermuda. Mais les garçons décidèrent qu'il était temps de prouver aux petites filles qu'ils étaient les plus têtus. Alors ils s'assirent devant la porte, qui malheureusement s'ouvrait vers l'extérieur pour faire plus de place dans la chambre. Les filles ne cédèrent pas et les jumeaux restèrent ainsi plus de dix minutes avant de finir par supplier leurs jeunes sœurs.

Emily passa sa tête à la porte, et du haut de ses (presque) neuf ans, elle regarda ses aînés d'un air fier et leur dit : « On vous rend vos vêtements, mais vous devez arrêter les mauvaises blagues avec nous. De toute façon, à chaque fois ce sera pareil et on se vengera après. On aura toujours le dernier mot ! ».

.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs années qu'à chaque fois, le même spectacle se déroulait. Les jumeaux s'attaquaient aux filles, celles-ci se vengeaient, Fred et George s'inclinaient, puis préparaient leur prochaine farce. Alors encore une fois, ils promirent et se remirent au travail pour que l'idée suivante soit la meilleure, histoire de laisser un souvenir mémorable avant de partir pour Poudlard en septembre. C'était comme un jeu entre les frères et sœurs, une gentille compétition d'imagination. Et à ce jeu-là, les jumeaux Weasley avaient enfin trouvé un adversaire à leur taille. La petite Ginny et Emily n'étaient pas du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds, surtout quand elles étaient à deux.

* * *

 _1_ _er_ _septembre 1989. King's Cross, quai 9¾._

.

Molly, Arthur et les trois benjamins de la famille, Ginny, Emily et Ron, étaient réunis sur le quai de la voie 9¾ d'où partirait dans quelques instants le Poudlard Express. Quatre des fils Weasley étaient à bord du train. Bill, l'aîné, travaillait au Ministère de la Magie, où son père lui avait trouvé un emploi au département des usages abusifs de magie en attendant que son fils trouve sa voie.

.

Ce départ était un peu particulier, c'était le premier pour Fred et George. Leur première rentrée à l'école de magie. Ils avaient été intenables toutes les vacances d'été, enfin encore plus que d'ordinaire ! Le coup était de plus en plus difficile à encaisser pour Molly, qui voyait la plupart de ses oisillons quitter le nid. Cette rentrée allait également être dure pour Emily, qui avait un lien particulier avec les jumeaux, sans qu'elle comprenne vraiment pourquoi. Mais c'était ainsi, et dans deux ans, ce serait à son tour de monter dans ce train.

.

Avant de partir, les jumeaux avaient juré à leurs parents de se tenir correctement, d'éviter les bêtises et d'écrire régulièrement. Mais Arthur et Molly ne se faisaient pas d'illusions, leurs fils se feraient vite remarqué au château … Et pas pour leurs capacités sportives comme Charlie ou leurs performances scolaires comme Percy, mais bien pour leurs bêtises et leurs mauvais coups. Mais chaque Weasley était différent et cela faisait le plus grand bonheur des parents malgré tout.

Les jumeaux avaient ensuite pris dans leurs bras Ginny et Emily, qui comme à chaque départ avaient un air particulièrement maussade. George murmura à la petite brune : « Quand on n'est pas là, c'est à toi d'embêter Ron ! Si tu as besoin d'un conseil, écris-nous. Et ne sois pas triste, on se revois à Noël princesse ! ». Il l'embrassa sur la joue et rejoignit son frère qui s'apprêtait à monter à bord.

* * *

 _25 décembre 1989. Le Terrier._

.

Le jardin qui entourait le Terrier était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de neige qui donnait aux alentours l'apparence d'un champ de coton. Un panache de fumée s'échappait de la cheminée tordue qui trônait sur le toit de la demeure. Dans la cuisine, Molly Weasley s'activait pour que tout soit prêt. Elle avait envoyé ses huit enfants se préparer, sous la supervision d'Arthur pour être sûre que cela ne tourne pas à l'émeute générale. Les préparatifs étaient toujours compliqués quand il s'agissait de gérer autant d'enfants, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison avec les matins de Noël.

.

Les trois frères aînés venaient de sortir de la salle de bains pour laisser leur place aux jumeaux et à Ron. Les deux petites filles étaient déjà lavées et étaient très occupées à enfiler leurs plus belles robes. Le jour de Noël était toujours la parfaite occasion pour les demoiselles de se pomponner et de se mettre sur leur 31. Emily aidait sa petite sœur à remonter la fermeture de sa petite robe rouge et blanche, après avoir elle-même enfilé son pull bleu marine et sa jupe noire. Puis il s'agirait de dompter la crinière rousse de la fillette. Emily avait les cheveux assez couts alors elle ne se préoccupait jamais de savoir s'ils étaient coiffés.

.

Il fallut encore un certain temps pour que tous les Weasley soient prêts, ce qui arrangea Molly car en cuisine, elle était débordée. Comme tout se passait bien dans les étages, son mari vint la rejoindre et finalement, la table était parfaitement dressée lorsque la tribu de rouquins et la petite brunette arrivèrent. La journée se déroulait de la même façon depuis toujours, et Molly ne modifierait cette organisation pour rien au monde. On commençait par prendre le repas, puis en milieu d'après-midi, on offrait les cadeaux. Les parents Weasley savaient pertinemment qu'il n'y aurait aucun moyen de faire manger leurs enfants après l'ouverture des cadeaux ! La petite famille attaqua donc joyeusement la dinde et ses petits légumes. Le repas se poursuivit une bonne heure, toujours dans la bonne humeur. Bill racontait des anecdotes sur son travail au ministère. Charlie détaillait avec enthousiasme son dernier match de Quidditch. Percy expliquait à qui voulait l'entendre à quel point l'arithmancie était une matière fantastique. Les jumeaux relataient à leurs cadets, prenant soin d'éviter les oreilles de leurs parents, leurs premiers exploits à Poudlard.

.

On arriva finalement au moment tant attendu de la part des enfants : les cadeaux de Noël. La famille s'installa côté salon, au pied du sapin qu'avait installé M. Weasley et qui avait été décoré par les plus jeunes. Molly Weasley tendit un paquet identique à chacun de ses enfants, chacun contenant un des traditionnels pulls tricotés main par la mère de famille et portant fièrement l'initiale du destinataire. Comme chaque année, Fred et George tentèrent de faire croire à leur mère que celle-ci s'était trompée en leur donnant les paquets, et comme chaque année, ils finissaient par admettre que Molly était incapable de se tromper entre ses deux fils. Mis à part les cadeaux de leurs parents, Bill, Charlie, Percy et les jumeaux avaient reçu quelques cadeaux de la part de leurs camarades de Poudlard et de leurs amis, des friandises pour la plupart, ainsi que quelques livres pour Percy et les dernières trouvailles en matière de farces et attrapes pour les jumeaux. L'ouverture d'un paquet contenant un échantillon de produits venant de chez Zonko fit frissonner Molly Weasley. L'imagination de ses enfants était suffisamment débordante pour qu'ils n'aient pas besoin d'accessoires ! Bill avait également un petit cadeau pour les plus jeunes, qu'il avait fièrement payés avec ses premiers salaires : un poster des Canons de Chudley pour Ron, un Boursouflet en peluche pour Ginny et un livre moldu sur les animaux pour Emily, qui se passionnait pour la vie sauvage, au grand plaisir de Charlie. Molly et Arthur s'étaient discrètement échangé leurs cadeaux dans l'agitation, pour ne pas attirer l'attention des enfants.

.

Lorsqu'Emily alla se coucher ce soir-là, elle souhaita comme chaque année un joyeux Noël à la photo de ses parents sur sa table de chevet et s'endormit paisiblement. Aujourd'hui, elle avait deux familles et elle était heureuse. Après plusieurs années, elle ne faisait plus de cauchemars.

* * *

 _Voilà, c'était le dernier chapitre sur l'enfance d'Emily, un peu plus court que les autres. J'espère que vous avez eu un bon aperçu et que ça n'a pas été trop long. Je ne suis pas particulièrement fan de ce chapitre, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne colle pas sans pouvoir mettre le doigt dessus, et ça m'énerve … La prochaine fois, on entre plus dans le vif du sujet, on quitte un peu le Terrier ! A la prochaine, et merci de me lire._


	5. La lettre

**\- Chapitre 4 : La lettre –**

.

.

 _17 juillet 1981. Le Terrier._

.

Le soleil était déjà levé depuis longtemps, mais les Weasley étaient à peine attablés pour le petit-déjeuner. Soudain, la famille fut tirée de ses discussions matinales par deux hiboux grand-duc qui tapaient à la fenêtre avec leur bec. Chacun de ses hiboux portait à la patte une enveloppe. Molly se leva pour ouvrir aux oiseaux. Elle retira les enveloppes et en échange, donna aux deux volatiles un morceau de viande qui restait du diner de la veille. La première enveloppe était destinée au plus jeune des fils Weasley, Ron. La deuxième enveloppe portait l'inscription suivante :

Emily Carter

Chambre du premier étage, gauche

Le Terrier

.

La jeune Emily Carter venait de fêter ses onze ans, et le moment qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps était enfin arrivé. Elle venait de recevoir sa lettre d'admission à l'école de sorcellerie et de magie de Poudlard. Elle était toute excitée lorsque sa marraine lui remit l'enveloppe qui lui était destinée. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit et vit le blason aux quatre couleurs en haut du parchemin, le reste du monde parut s'effacer un instant. Elle ne voyait plus que la précieuse missive. La clé vers un monde nouveau. Elle allait enfin pouvoir prendre part à ce voyage, monter dans ce train avec ses frères qu'elle voyait partir les uns après les autres. Plus rien n'existait que cette lettre de parchemin jauni.

.

Mademoiselle Emily Carter,

Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.

La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard.

Veuillez croire, cher Mademoiselle Carter, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.

Minerva McGonagall, directrice adjointe

.

Il fallut à la jeune brune quelques minutes pour retrouver le contact avec le monde réel. Le hibou l'avait trouvé, le professeur Dumbledore ne l'avait pas oublié, elle allait à Poudlard. Même si Molly, Arthur et les enfants n'avaient cessé de lui répéter que cela arriverait, elle avait toujours conservé ce doute, cette peur au fond d'elle. Mais là c'était réel. Emily regarda à peine l'autre parchemin, qui contenait la liste des achats à réaliser. Ron semblait tout aussi impatient qu'elle. Molly et Arthur regardaient leurs enfants avec fierté. Seule Ginny arborait une mine boudeuse, elle resterait au Terrier encore une année, toute seule avec ses parents. Bill avait en effet trouvé un travail comme briseur de sorts pour la banque Gringotts et était parti en Egypte, et Charlie avait à peine obtenu ses ASPIC qu'il partait dans une réserve de dragons en Roumanie.

.

Un milliard de choses se bousculait maintenant dans la tête d'Emily. Dans quelle maison serait-elle ? Allait-elle se faire des amis ? Allait-être réussir les cours ? Après un moment d'ivresse, voilà qu'elle retournait à ses questionnements et ses angoisses. Tous les Weasley étaient à Gryffondor, mais au fond elle n'était pas une Weasley… Et si elle se retrouvait séparée d'eux ? Elle tentait de ne plus y penser et de retourner à ses toasts. Elle sentait que les quelques semaines qui la séparaient du départ du Poudlard Express allaient être plutôt longues.

* * *

 _28 juillet 1981. Le Terrier._

.

Percy, Fred et George avaient reçu leurs listes de manuels scolaires deux jours après les lettres d'admission des plus jeunes. Molly Weasley avait alors été obligée de céder aux assauts incessants de Ron et Emily, impatients de se rendre sur le chemin de Traverse effectuer leurs achats. Ce matin-là, avant de partir, Molly et Arthur avaient cependant une discussion importante à avoir avec la jeune brune. Cela n'était pas évident à aborder avec une enfant de onze ans à peine, mais ils allaient parler d'argent… Plus exactement de l'argent d'Emily.

.

La petite fille regarda ses deux parents adoptifs l'air inquiet, se demandant si elle avait fait une bêtise.

\- Tu sais, c'est important ce qu'on a à te dire, mais c'est aussi un peu compliqué, se lança Arthur.

La petite fille acquiesça et attendit la suite.

\- Alors voilà, tu sais, ça coûte très cher l'équipement pour aller à Poudlard, continua Molly Weasley, ne sachant pas comment aborder le sujet. Il faut que tu saches que tes parents avaient de l'argent, sur un compte à la banque des sorciers de Gringotts.

Gringotts ? Emily avait déjà entendu ce nom. Elle se souvint que Bill travaillait là-bas depuis peu.

\- Et Arthur et moi, nous avons accès à ce compte depuis qu'ils sont partis, reprit Molly. En tant que ta marraine, je gère ce compte jusqu'à ce que tu sois majeure. Evidemment, je n'ai jamais pris d'argent dessus pour t'élever. J'ai préféré que cet argent soit conservé pour le moment où tu en aurais vraiment besoin.

Emily continuait d'acquiescer, comprenant vaguement de quoi il s'agissait.

\- Mais là, avec cinq enfants à Poudlard en même temps, ça va être un peu compliqué pour nous, se lança Arthur. Alors pour ton matériel de Poudlard, on a pensé qu'on pourrait prendre un peu d'argent dans les réserves de tes parents. On a vérifié et cela ne devrait pas être trop important par rapport aux économies qu'ils avaient fait.

Les parents Weasley laissèrent à la demoiselle un peu de temps pour comprendre. En fait, ils se doutaient que la fillette ne saisirait pas vraiment ce qu'ils disaient, mais ils avaient pensé qu'il était mieux de la tenir informée de l'existence de ce compte et de la prévenir de la façon dont cet argent, son argent, serait utilisé. Seulement pour les fournitures scolaires. Et Emily faisait confiance à sa marraine et à son mari.

.

Après cette petite discussion, tout le monde se rendit sur le chemin de Traverse par le réseau de cheminées. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Emily utilisait ce moyen de déplacement, elle accompagnait régulièrement Molly faire les magasins sorciers, surtout en périodes de rentrées scolaires. Mais là c'était différent, c'était SA rentrée. Elle tremblait en prononçant sa destination. « Chemin de Traverse » dit-elle distinctement. Et aussitôt un nuage de flammes vertes l'enveloppa et elle se retrouva en plein centre de Londres, à des kilomètres du Terrier. Une fois la famille regroupée, Arthur fit un bref arrêt à Gringotts afin de retirer l'argent nécessaire sur leur compte et celui des Carter.

.

Puis la famille se sépara. Arthur s'occupa des jumeaux et de Percy pendant que Molly supervisait les achats des plus jeunes, accompagnée de Ginny, toujours boudeuse de ne pas aller à Poudlard elle aussi. Leur première destination fut la boutique de baguettes magiques d'Ollivander, le meilleur fabricant de baguettes d'Angleterre. Ron n'avait pas de baguette à acheter, il avait hérité de la baguette de son frère Charlie Weasley qui en avait acquis une autre avant de partir pour la Roumanie. Aussi Emily s'avança seule vers l'homme qui se tenait dans la pénombre de sa boutique. La demoiselle était un peu intimidée. Ces quelques minutes allaient conditionner le reste de sa vie. L'achat de la baguette était sans doute l'un des moments les plus importants dans l'existence d'un sorcier. A peine avait-elle fait quelques pas vers le fabricant qu'elle le sentit l'observer avec attention.

.

\- Ah mademoiselle Carter, j'aurais dû me douter que vous viendriez avec la famille Weasley. Quelle bien triste histoire. Je revois encore vos parents venir chercher leur baguette. Votre mère était une sorcière étonnamment puissante, déjà à cet âge. Sa baguette n'aurait pas choisi n'importe quel sorcier. Quant à votre père, sa baguette était en bois de chêne anglais. Il avait sans aucun doute des affinités avec la magie de la nature, celle qui coule en toutes les créatures, toutes les plantes. Il s'agissait d'une capacité dont il héritait de son père, qui avait également une baguette réalisée dans ce bois. Mais je m'égare, il s'agit aujourd'hui de vous et de vos affinités.

.

Le vieil homme attrapa le bras gauche de la jeune fille et entreprit de réaliser diverses mesures.

\- Comment savez-vous que … commença la fillette.

\- Ta main gauche est couverte de diverses petites plaies et tes doigts sont plus calleux. C'est à cela que je vois que tu es gauchère, lui répondit M. Ollivander. Et je ne me suis pas trompé, n'est-ce pas ?

La fillette secoua la tête. L'homme se retourna et s'enfonça entre ses rayonnages de boîtes. Il revint avec trois boîtes de tailles similaires. Mais il n'en ouvrit qu'une. Aussitôt qu'Emily eut saisi la baguette, elle sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir et la traverser, faisant frissonner tous ses membres.

\- Et bien ! Il est très rare qu'une correspondance se fasse aussi vite, s'exclama le vendeur de baguettes. La baguette vous a choisie mademoiselle, et il me semble que vous et elle vous entendrez à merveille. 31,75 cm, elle est de taille raisonnable bien qu'assez grande, parfaite pour des sorts de grande précision et de qualité. Du bois de vigne, c'est sans aucun doute peu commun, elle dénote de votre étonnante personnalité. La baguette a reconnu en vous quelqu'un d'une grande force morale, poursuivant un but noble, avec une vision bien au-delà du commun des sorciers. Et une plume de phœnix, vous avez de grandes capacités magiques, mais la baguette elle-même possède sa propre initiative. Vous êtes sans aucun doute quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Je dois vous avouer que c'est l'une des très rares baguettes de ce mélange à être vendue, la dernière remontant à mes années d'apprentissage avec mon père. Vous comme votre baguette allez avoir du mal à vous séparer l'une de l'autre, il s'agit d'un travail d'équipe qui vous permettra de mettre en application de la meilleure des façons ce que la baguette a lu en vous.

La petite Emily Carter buvait les paroles de l'homme grisonnant. Elle savait l'importance qu'avait la baguette, mais n'aurait jamais pensé une telle précision de la science des baguettes.

\- Je pense que vous avez un bel avenir devant vous et je vous souhaite de réussir. Prenez bien soin de cette baguette, elle sera très liée à vous, un peu comme une symbiose.

La fillette remercia M. Ollivander et lui tendit les sept gallions. Puis elle rejoingnit Molly, Ginny et Ron qui attendaient près de la porte d'entrée.

.

Encore secouée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, Emily ne fit même pas attention que Molly les emmenait chez Madame Guipure pour obtenir des robes de sorcier. Là non plus, Ron n'aurait besoin de rien étant donné que les anciennes tenues de son frère Percy lui allaient parfaitement et étaient en très bon état. Alors, pendant qu'Emily essayerait ses robes, Ron avait décidé d'attendre en regardant la vitrine du magasin de Quidditch juste à côté. Lorsque la fillette poussa la porte de la boutique, une petite sorcière l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

\- Tu dois entrer à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda la sorcière. Très bien, va t'installer sur le tabouret là-bas, je finis l'ourlet de ce garçon et j'arrive tout de suite.

Emily se dirigea dans la direction que lui avait indiqué madame Guipure. Il y avait peu de monde dans la boutique, juste elle et un garçon métissé à qui elle était en train de coudre l'ourlet. Il avait l'air de faire sa première rentrée lui aussi. Mais il était trop loin pour que la petite fille engage la conversation. Alors elle attendit sagement que la couturière revienne vers elle. Ce ne fut pas long. La petite femme fit monter Emily sur le tabouret et la mesura sous tous les angles possibles. Puis elle la laissa et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une robe noire qu'elle lui fit essayer afin de faire les dernières retouches. Finalement, après une demi-heure, Emily ressortait de la petite boutique aux allures de salon de thé avec ses trois robes de travail, sa cape d'hiver et son chapeau (qu'elle trouvait d'ailleurs particulièrement ridicule !). Elle retrouva Molly, Ginny et Ron pour continuer les achats, vers l'apothicaire, afin de se procurer le matériel de potions. Pour les deux futurs élèves, pas besoin de gants en cuir de dragon, Charlie leur en avait envoyé à peine arrivé en Roumanie. Ils avaient la particularité de s'adapter à la taille des mains de leur propriétaire, ce qui permettait de les conserver toute la vie. Pendant que Molly cherchait tout le matériel nécessaire, Emily, Ginny et Ron flânaient dans la boutique. La fillette s'émerveillait devant tous les bocaux recouverts de diverses étiquettes dont certaines étaient devenues presque illisibles avec le temps. Elle trouvait cela tout simplement fascinant qu'en mélangeant correctement tous ces ingrédients, on arrive à produire des potions aux vertus les plus exceptionnelles.

.

L'une des dernières boutiques sur la liste des Weasley était la librairie Fleury et Bott. Ron, sa petite sœur et Emily suivaient Molly Weasley, qui déambulait entre les rayons pour attraper tous les manuels nécessaires. Mais rapidement, Emily se perdit à détailler tous les titres de livres et à feuilleter les ouvrages. Elle adorait la lecture et Molly ne lui refuserait certainement pas quelques bouquins supplémentaires. Après tout, c'était son argent ! Sa marraine lui avait expliqué le matin même. La jeune fille regardait avec émerveillement les rayonnages de la boutique, qui semblaient infinis, les livres s'étalant sur une hauteur impressionnante. Elle allait rejoindre les autres avec trois ouvrages sur les bras lorsqu'elle percuta quelqu'un et que tout son chargement s'étala sur le sol. Elle fondit en excuse sans même regarder qui elle avait renversé et se précipita pour ramasser ses livres, très gênée. Ce n'est qu'en se redressant qu'elle remarqua le garçon qui lui tendait un de ses livres qu'il avait ramassé, un petit blond qui avait vraisemblablement le même âge qu'elle.

\- Je m'appelle Seamus, lui dit-il en lui rendant son livre. Je vais rentrer à Poudlard pour la première fois. Et toi ?

\- Emily, lui répondit la jeune fille. Et pour moi aussi c'est la première année.

Le garçon allait commencer une nouvelle phrase mais il fut interrompu par sa mère qui l'appelait.

\- Bon et bien on se revoit à Poudlard alors Emily !

Et il disparut entre les livres. Emily retrouva sa marraine, Ginny et Ron près du comptoir et demanda les quelques pièces d'or pour payer ses achats. Molly leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire. Elle s'était doutée dès l'instant où elle avait perdu sa filleule que celle-ci reviendrait les bras chargés de livres.

.

Le quatuor s'apprêtait à rejoindre le reste de la famille au Chaudron Baveur, quand Emily s'arrêta brusquement devant une vitrine. Derrière le verre, on pouvait voir des hiboux et des chouettes, de toutes les tailles et de toutes les couleurs, mais celle qui avait retenu l'attention d'Emily était une petite chouette de Tengmalm brune ponctuée de blanc. L'oiseaux observait la jeune fille avec ses grands yeux jaunes qui lui donnaient un air stupéfait permanent. La petite brune se retourna vers sa marraine avec un regard un peu semblable, lui murmurant juste un petit « S'il te plait marraine ». Molly Weasley sortit la petite bourse de cuir qui contenait les pièces des Carter et Emily se précipita à l'intérieur de la boutique lançant derrière elle un long « Merci ! ». Elle en ressortit quelques instants plus tard, portant une petite cage argentée à l'intérieur de laquelle était posée la petite chouette. En rentrant au Terrier, il faudrait lui trouver un nom. Emily chercherait dans le livre sur les mythologies que lui avait offert Bill pour son anniversaire.

.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin au Chaudron Baveur, Arthur et ses fils les attendaient déjà. Les garçons avaient les bras chargés de leurs fournitures. Percy portait également une cage argentée. Pour le féliciter de ses nouvelles responsabilités de préfet, Molly et Arthur avaient en effet décidé de lui offrir un hibou. La petite famille retrouva bientôt le calme du Terrier et les enfants montèrent immédiatement ranger leurs nouveaux achats. Emily se plongea ensuite dans son livre pour trouver un nom à sa chouette. En lisant le panthéon des dieux celtes, cela s'imposa comme une évidence. Dagda, dieu des arts, de la connaissance et de la magie. Le choix de la fillette était fait, elle allait nommer sa petite chouette Dagda, ce nom lui plaisait et semblait aussi convenir à l'oiseau, qui émettait des petits bruits ressemblant un peu à des gloussements de joie. Et puis il serait facile de l'abréger en Dag, un nom court que l'animal retiendrait facilement. Emily attendait avec une impatience plus grande encore son départ pour Poudlard.

* * *

 _Ça y est ! On quitte un peu le Terrier. Toutes les informations à propos des baguettes sont tirées de Pottermore. Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire pour cette fois, le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas tarder. Cette fois, on quitte le Terrier pour de bon. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez en review, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des retours (positifs ou négatifs bien sûr)._


	6. Premiers pas à Poudlard

**\- Chapitre 5 : Premiers pas à Poudlard -**

.

.

 _1er septembre 1981. Gare de King's Cross_

.

La matinée semblait interminable pour la jeune Emily. Elle n'avait presque pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, surexcitée à l'idée de sa première rentrée à Poudlard. Elle s'était donc levée à l'aube, avait vérifié sa malle pour la cinquième fois, et avait attendu en trépignant que la tribu des Weasley prenne le chemin de la gare. Et le moment était enfin venu. Une fois de plus, Emily se tenait à côté de sa famille d'adoption, face à l'entrée de la gare de King's Cross. Mais cette fois, la jeune fille ne ressentait pas la déception habituelle. Des papillons lui chatouillaient l'estomac, une sorte d'excitation mêlée de peur. Les jumeaux avaient raconté tellement d'histoires à propos de Poudlard, elle ne savait plus lesquelles croire. Elle allait finalement constater de ses propres yeux tout ce que ses grands frères lui disaient. Emily fut tirée de ses pensées lorsqu'un petit garçon brun était apparu devant elle l'air perdu. Il parlait à sa marraine, mais la demoiselle n'entendait pas ce qu'ils se disaient. Elle était dans les nuages mais elle dut revenir sur terre pour traverser le mur de la gare. Une fois de l'autre côté, le petit garçon avait disparu. Il était bientôt l'heure, c'était le moment des au revoir. Molly et Weasley prirent Ron dans leurs bras, mais gêné, le petit rouquin s'extirpa rapidement de ce câlin. Vint le tour d'Emily. « Vous m'écrirez, pas vrai ? » s'inquiéta la fillette. « Bien évidemment » lui répondit Arthur Weasley, un sourire réconfortant sur son visage. « Mais tu verras, une fois à Poudlard, le temps passera si vite que les vacances arriveront sans que tu t'en rendes compte. »

.

Le train siffla, rappelant à l'ordre les jeunes sorciers encore sur le quai. Ron et Emily s'engouffrèrent alors dans le Poudlard Express, à la recherche de deux places pour s'installer. Emily se sentait un peu déboussolée, alors elle avait décidé de ne pas se séparer de son frère de cœur. Elle serait bien restée collée à Charlie, mais celui-ci avait terminé ses études à Poudlard et était désormais en Roumanie pour étudier les dragons. Son départ avait d'ailleurs beaucoup chagriné Emily. Ron et Emily remontèrent le couloir du train, wagon après wagon, et finirent par trouver un emplacement vide. Il n'y avait qu'un petit garçon brun, le même garçon qui avait interpellé les Weasley dans la gare. D'après ce qu'avaient dit les jumeaux, c'était Harry Potter. Emily avait entendu parlé de lui, son histoire était célèbre. Si célèbre qu'Emily en avait oublié qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un garçon de leur âge qui devait aller à Poudlard lui aussi. « Les places sont libres ? » demanda Ron. Le petit brun hocha la tête et les deux enfants s'assirent face à lui.

« - C'est vrai que tu es Harry Potter ? demanda brusquement Ron.

\- Ron enfin, tu pourrais être plus subtil, se moqua Emily.

\- Ce n'est rien, et oui c'est bien moi, leur répondit Harry, visiblement amusé de la réaction de Ron.

\- Enchantée, moi c'est Emily Carter, et lui c'est mon imbécile de frère, Ron.

Harry fronça les sourcils, semblant ne pas comprendre.

\- Carter ? Vos frères m'ont dit qu'ils s'appelaient Weasley ? demanda-t-il presque gêné de poser la question.

\- Ah oui pardon, Carter c'est juste moi. En fait, les parents de Ron m'ont adopté quand mes parents sont … Enfin après …

Emily cherchait ses mots, le visage baissé. Harry émit un petit cri de surprise.

\- Oh pardon, je suis désolé, je suis vraiment un imbécile ! s'écria-t-il.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, évidemment.

\- Vous pensez aller dans quelle maison ? lança soudain Ron, comme pour changer de sujet.

\- Je ne connais pas grand-chose sur les maisons de Poudlard, tu pourrais m'en dire plus ? demanda Harry.

Ron se lança alors dans une explication assez simplifiée, précisant que toute sa famille était passée par Gryffondor.

\- Je me demande ce qu'ils diront si je n'y suis pas, termina-t-il.

\- Arrête de dire des bêtises Ron, si tous les Weasley sont dans cette maison, je suppose qu'il y a une bonne raison. Moi par contre, je ne suis pas une Weasley, alors peut-être qu'on ne sera pas dans la maison … répliqua Emily d'un air triste.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, on t'aimera quand même tu sais ! lui répondit Ron pour lui rendre le sourire.

Cela fonctionna et les trois jeunes gens continuèrent leur conversation. Harry était avide de détails sur le monde sorcier et Ron se faisait un grand plaisir de l'éclairer. De nouvelles têtes défilèrent devant la porte du compartiment. Mais Emily s'était endormie contre la fenêtre, apaisée et avec du sommeil à rattraper. Elle fut réveillée par Ron au moment d'enfiler sa robe de sorcière, enfin le train arrivait à Poudlard.

* * *

 _1er septembre 1981. Hall de Poudlard._

.

Le professeur McGonagall avait demandé aux nouveaux arrivants de patienter en attendant la cérémonie qui choisirait leurs maisons. « Allons-y maintenant, la cérémonie va commencer. » Soudain Emily prit conscience de ce qui allait se passer. On allait déterminer d'une façon inconnue aux côtés de quels autres élèves elle allait passer ses sept ans à Poudlard. D'après ses aînés, les élèves d'une même maison étaient très soudés, devenaient comme une deuxième famille. La peur qui avait fini par se dissiper revint hanter Emily. Serait-elle à la hauteur de ce qui l'attendait ? Trouverait-elle des amis ? Soudain le professeur McGonagall cria son nom. « Carter Emily ». La jeune fille s'avança, lançant un sourire à Ron et Harry. Le professeur posa sur sa tête un drôle de chapeau, qui se mit à lui parler.

« Mademoiselle Carter, enfin vous voilà. Je sens en vous une grande intelligence, un désir de connaissance, la maison Serdaigle vous aiderait à étancher cette soif. Je sens en vous cette capacité à débattre, cet intérêt pour les conversations constructives. Vous vous interrogez n'est-ce pas ? Je vous entends chercher à comprendre ce que je suis. »

Emily haussa les sourcils sous la surprise, comment ce chapeau pouvait-il lire dans ses pensées ? Le Choixpeau s'était arrêté un instant de parler.

« Intéressant…. Je vois aussi un désir de réussite, vous voulez impressionner les gens qui vous sont chers. Vous semblez déterminée jeune fille. Mais êtes-vous prête à tout pour cette réussite ? Apparemment non. Vous ne laisserez pas vos envies vous séparer de votre famille et de vos amis. On sent bien en vous l'influence de l'éducation Weasley. Après avoir vu passé cinq de leurs enfants, je la reconnaitrais entre mille. Vous êtes bien complexe pour une sorcière aussi jeune. Je sais que vous serez digne de votre maison.»

Le Choixpeau se tut de nouveau, puis soudain s'écria « Gryffondor ! »

.

Emily rejoint la table des Lions sous les applaudissements. Les jumeaux l'enlacèrent, fiers que leur sœur de cœur les ait rejoints. Percy la félicita également. La petite brune s'assit à côté de lui et se tourna vers les élèves non répartis, gratifiant Ron d'un grand sourire. Le rouquin lui répondit par un clin d'œil à travers lequel elle pouvait presque l'entendre dire « Tu vois, je te l'avais bien dit ! ». Justin Finch-Fletchey venait d'être envoyé à Pouffsouffle. Le professeur McGonagall appela alors un certain Seamus Finnegan. Ce nom ne semblait pas inconnu à Emily et elle reconnut immédiatement le blondinet qui s'avançait vers le Choixpeau. Réparti à Gryffondor, il vint prendre place à côté d'Emily. « Salut Emily, je t'avais bien dit qu'on se reverrait à Poudlard. », lui dit le jeune sorcier. Emily lui répondit d'un grand sourire, essayant de retenir les prénoms de tous les élèves de son année. Doucement le tas d'élèves non répartis diminuait. Harry Potter fut également réparti à Gryffondor, sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements qui fit trembler la table. Vint enfin le tour de Ron. A peine le Choixpeau fut-il posé sur sa tête rousse qu'on l'entendit crier « Gryffondor ! » Emily fut soulagée. Ron aussi visiblement. Il s'effondra sur une chaise en face d'Emily, à côté d'Harry. Les jeunes gens attaquèrent alors le banquet, soulagés et excités d'entamer leur année.

.

A la fin du repas, Percy demanda aux élèves de première année de le suivre jusqu'à la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il leur montra le tableau qui marquait l'entrée, leur indiqua le mot de passe pour entrer, et enfin leur montra la direction de leurs dortoirs. Emily monta immédiatement côté filles et trouva sa malle au pied d'un lit à baldaquins rouge. Trois autres lits meublaient la pièce. Une petite porte au fond donnait sur une grande salle de bains. Lorsqu'Emily en sortit, ses trois colocataires étaient arrivées dans le dortoir. Elle tenta de se souvenir de leurs prénoms, mais en vain. Elle décida alors d'engager la conversation.

« - Je m'appelle Emily Carter, et vous ?

\- Hermione Granger, lui répondit une brune à la crinière indomptable. Tu n'étais pas avec Harry Potter et le rouquin dans le train ?

\- Si effectivement, le rouquin comme tu dis, c'est Ron, mon frère, lui répondit Emily, un peu vexée de la façon dont elle avait parlé de Ron.

\- Moi c'est Parvati Patil, répondit une fillette aux longs cheveux noirs, visiblement d'origine indienne.

\- Et moi Lavande Brown, répliqua la quatrième demoiselle. Parvati, tu as une sœur jumelle, c'est bien ça ?

\- Oui, elle s'appelle Padma, mais elle est à Serdaigle, répondit l'intéressée. Ça va me faire drôle d'être séparée d'elle. »

La conversation continua, les jeunes filles firent connaissance, parlant de tout et de rien, jusqu'à tomber de sommeil. Emily n'arrivait pas à fermer les yeux, alors elle s'assit derrière la fenêtre de la tour juste à côté de son lit et regarda le paysage. Elle se sentit soudain traversée d'une grande chaleur réconfortante. Elle allait être bien ici, et puis elle avait ses frères adoptifs en cas de baisse de moral. Finalement rattrapée par sa nuit blanche de la veille, Emily sombra dans le monde des rêves, où elle croisa fantômes, tableaux bavards et drôles de créatures.

* * *

 _Hello, ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas posté, désolée. J'avais un peu perdu le fil de mon histoire, la motivation, je ne savais plus où je voulais aller. J'ai pas mal réfléchi là-dessus, et finalement me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire si vous lisez ce chapitre. Vraiment, n'hésitez pas parce que j'ai un peu l'impression de faire trop trainer la mise en place, de ne pas faire vivre mon histoire, et je ne voudrais pas lasser de potentiels lecteurs ... Bref, voilà, je ne sais pas trop quand je pourrais poster un nouveau chapitre alors disons juste à la prochaine !_


End file.
